Movie Night
by Brittana4lyfe
Summary: Genderswap! Brett and Santana. Smut. One-shot. Warning in the author's note. Santana and Brett decide to have a movie night, but things don't go quite as planned. Santana has other plans.


Santana and Brett "Movie Night" ;) I've had this written since **Insatiable**, but decided to wait. **WARNING: Contains a huge dick, blowjobs, and a messy Latina lol** Once again if you're not into this kind of stuff then don't read it! Reviews, negative and positive, always welcomed.

_Italicized words are text messages._

I'm going to eventually write a traditional Brittana story (both female) but until then I hope you all enjoy! :)

P.S. All English grammatical mistakes are mine, Spanish grammatical mistakes belong to the translator I used lol but I apologize in advance.

* * *

_Santana: MOVIE NIGHT! (7:33pm)_

_Brett: Sure. Netflix? (7:35pm)_

_Santana: Yep (7:39pm)_

_Brett: K, be there around 830ish (7:40pm)_

Brett arrives at Santana's house earlier than he though. He has a key, unknown to her parents, and walks right in. Thankfully, Santana's parents are at her grandparents' for the weekend. Brett can hear his girlfriend singing as he gets closer to her door. When he walks in she isn't there. She's taking a shower, so he decides to make himself comfortable on her king size bed. 5 minutes later, Santana walks out of her bathroom singing… butt naked. She doesn't notice him on her bed, so she is in full Beyoncé concert mode. Brett is enjoying the show, but decides to make his presence known.

"Beyoncé has nothing on you babe," he says with a smirk.

"JESUS CHRIST! What the fuck Brett?"

He laughs, as she pulls on some really short shorts and a tank top then turns off the music.

"I could have killed you. Gone all Lime Heights on your ass."

"Riiiiiiiiiiight. Your fierce dance moves were going to take me out," he chuckles.

"Shut your face," she says while getting in bed with him.

They eventually find a movie and have been watching it for the last 30 minutes. Santana is cuddled into Brett's side, head resting on his chest and legs wrapped around his right leg. As they watch the movie, Santana begins to absentmindedly rub her nails along Brett's toned stomach. He doesn't mind and continues to watch the movie. After a while, Santana gets bored and decides to have some fun. She slips her hand into his sweatpants and is greeted with his semi-hard dick.

"What are you doing," Brett questions with a low grunt.

"What does it look like I'm doing," she says with a smirk, "I love when you go commando."

Brett couldn't resist Santana, especially when she had her hand wrapped around his dick. She had worked him up into his full 8 inches. Precum dripping from his tip, he was ready to go.

"I love how big your cock is in my hand. I love it even more buried inside of me," she says with a soft moan.

"Fuck. C'mere baby."

Brett pulled Santana on top of him and kissed her hard. His hands instantly went straight down to her perfect ass and gave it a rough squeeze. Within seconds they were both naked and Brett was palming her breasts, as she slowly started to grind against his abs. Her juices were smeared all over his toned stomach and he loved it.

"I want you to ride my dick, now."

Santana never denied Brett when it came to sex. Whatever he wanted, he got. She was totally submissive and loved when he dominated. However, she also loved when he told her to ride him. It gave her complete control over her orgasm and she knew Brett loved the view that he got. Santana positioned herself right over his dick and gripped it at the base. She rubbed his tip through her wet folds, before slowly taking his entire length.

"Ohhhh, fuck," she half moan half squealed when he bottomed out. Brett was impressive in length, but also in girth. Fully erect he was 8 inches long and had a girth a little over 6 inches. Santana is still surprised that her tight pussy can take his dick. She gives herself a few seconds to adjust to his size, before she slowly starts to ride him.

"Baby you look so good bouncing on my dick, speed up." He could already see her creamy cum sliding down his dick. She placed her hands on his chest, to help balance, and he grabbed her ass, helping her up and down. The room was filled with heavy breathing, loud moans, and some dirty talk.

"Dios mío," she moaned, allowing Brett to take over. When Santana started speaking Spanish Brett knew that she was close to cumming. He removed one of her hands from his chest and told her to rub her clit. She did as she was told and within seconds was cumming around his dick.

"Dios mío, te sientes tan bien," she screamed, as he continued pounding into her. She arched her back, hands resting on his knees. He was building her up for her second orgasm and she could barely breathe. Brett sat up and took one of her nipples into his mouth, sending her over the edge for the second time. "Pull out. Demasiado," she moaned. Her thighs were shaking and her breathing was heavy. When Brett pulled out her cum came pouring out onto his lap. The sight made his dick twitch and precum ooze down his shaft. He gave her time to come down from her orgasms, slowly rubbing up and down her thighs.

"Your dick is ridiculous," she sighs as she loosely wraps her arms around his neck, placing kisses along his jawline.

"So I've been told," he says with a grin, rubbing his hands up and down her sides.

"Ha! Don't get too cocky," she pushes him back on her bed, so that he is flat on his back. She kisses his lips softly, before moving to his cheek, down his jaw, to his neck, until she reaches his abs. There are many things Santana loves about Brett, but his abs are number 2 on the physical list. She takes her time kissing, biting, and licking all along his 6 pack. She could feel his raging boner against her chest, so she thought she'd stop teasing and help him out. She takes his balls into her hand, massaging it lightly, as she licks up his thick shaft. The response that she gets from Brett is perfect. She licks and kisses up and down his rod, before slowly taking all of him in her mouth. Santana doesn't have a gag reflex, which in Brett's opinion is a beautiful thing. She sucks him off hard and fast, teasing his head when she came up and using both hands to massage his cock. Brett's hands shoot to the back of Santana's head. She is amazing at giving head and Brett had a hard time not cumming.

"Motherfucker… you're fucking amazing, the fucking best," he grunts outs, in-between breaths.

Santana swirls her tongue around his head, while massaging his balls with one hand and pumping his dick with the other. All of this stimulation has Brett blowing a huge load into her mouth, she swallows as much as she can. When she's done, she crawls up to his face to give him a deep kiss. Brett's the first to pull away, still recovering from that mind-blowing orgasm.

"San that was amazing. You're like a blow job expert," he says with a dopey grin.

She laughs softly and lays next to him, "Well I've had plenty of practice," she says with a wink.

They continued for a couple of hours before passing out from pure exhaustion.


End file.
